The Devil's Sentiment
by Sikstickerz
Summary: Sebastion is a Highschool student who also happens to be a part of the great devil family though he is not around the main world much, the reason he is now is because of a promise.


The Transfer Student

"A transfer student? Why so late in the school year?" A Brown haired boy who sat at the edge of the class seats asked as the teacher explained they were getting a new student. It was weird to get a new student 3 quarters of the way through the school year; very rarely did it happen. This new kid had to be either really rich, or really smart, or a devil which was unlikely.

"His name is Sebastion Valentine" the teacher began to explain before a knock on the door interrupted her "So, he's here" the teacher opened the door greeting someone on the outside of it as she motioned for him to come in. A Black haired boy stood at the front of the class before bowing and standing back up straight.

"Hello everybody" his voice was easy on the ears, surprising that such a guy could have a laid back voice like he did "My name, is Sebastion Valentine. I'm originally from America, so I hope we all get along" he bowed again before turning towards the teacher as she pointed to a seat.

"You will be sat next to Issei Hyodo" a couple of people started to snicker and a few comments of 'unlucky', 'sorry', and 'too bad' flew around the class room. He still managed to smile as he sat down and pulled out his English Book.

"Hey, new kid" The kid known as Issei spoke to him "Don't take what they say about me to heart" he chuckled a bit "I'm known as the resident perv, unfortunately" he turned back towards the front as class progressed the teacher talked about things from English history and the Civil War. Letting the class flow Sebastion sat taking notes on random things he had learned. Time seemed to progress a bit faster than most days, seemed being a new kid had its little perks now and then. Class ended and lunch began as Sebastion walked up to the teacher and talked to her before stepping out of class. Sebastion walked to the back entrance of the school and through the woods to the old school building.

"My first stop here at this Academy" he pushed open the doors to the school building and walked in to the main room. He knocked before hearing a female voice say 'come in' before he pushed the door open and entered "Good afternoon, Rias"

"Good afternoon Sebastion" The girl behind the desk spoke to him as he entered as some of the others looked at him, Issei was among the crowd "Welcome to the Occult Research Club" Issei stood up looking at Rias

"Wait, what do you mean 'welcome', we're taking him as new member?" Issei had said before turning back towards him "There's no way that kid is a devil"

"That's where you assumed wrong, Issei" Sebastion spoke as his Devil wings had sprouted from his back "You must be the Red Dragon Emperor, correct" he asked towards Issei

"Quit having a dick measuring contest and let the president speak" A white haired girl spoke as Issei sat back down

"Yes Koneko" he spoke as Rias put her hand up and Sebastions wings dissapeard

"Sebastion is a member of my family, cousin actually" she giggled to herself before she stood "it's nice to see you again"

"Back at you, Rias" he walked towards her with a open hand as she took it shaking it "So, who else besides Issei do I know here" he spoke towards her inquisiting himself

"Well, Koneko here, and Akeno you should" she looked around at everyone else "Asia, Kiba, and gasper are new to my family, seems you've met Issei already"

"yes, that I have" He laughed and looked around "well, I actually have some business to attend to about Kokabeil" he yawned "seems I've been told to take care of him" he held out his hand as a katana appeared in his hand "Later Rias" he waved his hand "And to the rest of you" he placed his hand on the doorknob before walking out and disappearing down the hall. Seems like he needed to work with them from now on, after all the red dragon emperor seemed like he'd be fun to train. All thoughts aside Kokabeil was a different story then why he was here "Seems like some fallen angels have been doing things behind our backs" he yawned before sitting on a bench and looked around before drawing a magic circle in the air "Azaziel, are you there" he tapped it a bit "Azaziel" he yelled into the circle before dropping it "He is such an ass" he leaned back looking off into the sky and closing his eyes before he turned his head and dosed off thinking about his predicaments.


End file.
